


Let Me Take Care of You

by Skairipa_100



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_100/pseuds/Skairipa_100
Summary: Just a fluffy story about Dani and Jamie taking care of each other the first time they both get sick.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 24
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a conversation with colour_outside_the_lines, who, when I said I just wanted a reason to have Dani and Jamie snuggle, suggested that one of them be sick. So, thank you, friend!
> 
> Chapter 1 will be Jamie taking care of Dani and Chapter 2 will be vice versa.
> 
> There is nothing ground-breaking about this fic, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

Jamie woke with the sun, just like she always did. Instinctively, she reached across the bed for Dani. One of Jamie’s favorite things about their mornings together was cuddling. While both of them were still coming out of the fog of sleep, they would lazily snuggle close. Sometimes it would lead to more, sometimes it would just be a comforting way to start their day, before the demands of life and work invaded their serenity. But on this particular morning, when Jamie stretched her arm out, all she touched were cold sheets where Dani should have been. She was awake and alert in an instant, sitting straight up in bed. Jamie glanced over towards the bathroom. The door was open and there was no sign of Dani. She listened for noise coming from the kitchen. Nothing there either.

“Dani?” Jamie called out tentatively.

But there was no response.

Now worried, Jamie threw the covers off and swung her legs off the bed. She grabbed a hoodie from the dresser and pulled it on over her T-shirt as she walked out the bedroom. Jamie knew something was wrong. She walked quickly down the short hallway to the living room. There she immediately saw a sleeping Dani on the couch. Neither of them had ever slept on the couch. _Why on earth is she sleeping out here? Did I do something wrong?_ Jamie’s anxiety increased. She and Dani never fought, but they had already discussed that, in the event they did get into an argument, they would never go to bed angry. They had even agreed that neither of them would ever sleep on the couch. They would always sleep in their bed, together. Jamie’s eyes moved from Dani, taking in the rest of the scene before her and trying to piece it together. A box of tissues had been moved to the coffee table and discarded tissues were strewn about. Jamie took a closer look at Dani as the sunlight illuminated the room through the closed blinds. Dani looked flushed, her hair damp with perspiration, her breathing shallow, and her sleep restless. Jamie understood— Dani was sick. Her heart immediately hurt for the blonde. She couldn’t stand to see Dani in any kind of pain, and this was the first time either of them had gotten sick since they’d become a couple and moved to America.

Jamie walked quietly to the couch and sat down gently on the edge, placing a tentatively hand on Dani’s shoulder.

“Dani?” She whispered.

“Hmmm?” Dani mumbled without opening her eyes, eyes which Jamie could now see had dark circles under them that hadn’t been there yesterday.

“Dani, why are you out here on the couch, baby?” Jamie asked, again keeping her voice low and soothing. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear from Dani how she was feeling.

Dani opened her eyes, her eyelids heavy. She rolled from her side to her back and blinked a few times, finally focusing on Jamie’s face. “I’m sorry, Jamie. I started feeling sick in the middle of the night. I didn’t want to get you sick, too, so I came out here.”

Jamie smiled sadly and brushed damp blonde hair away from Dani’s face. When her fingers brushed Dani’s face, Jamie could tell that she had a fever.

“Dani, I appreciate the concern, but I’m more worried about you right now. You should have woken me up. How long have you been out there by yourself?

“You were sleeping so peacefully. I didn’t want to bother you. A couple hours,” Dani responded.

Jamie shook her head slowly. “Ok, we’ll talk about that later, but right now I’m gonna take care of you, yeah?” She placed the back of her back on Dani’s forehead. “You’re burning up, Dani,” she said, her voice laced with worry.

“It’s just a cold, I’ll be fine,” Dani insisted weakly. “You don’t have to take care of me.” As she said it, Dani started coughing. “I’m sorry,” she said meekly.

Jamie placed a gentle hand on Dani’s shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “And that will be the last apology I hear out of you, Poppins. Alright? I’m going to take care of you, and I’ll hear no argument on the matter. Before you say it, I _want_ to help you. I don’t care if I get sick, too. I really don’t. All I want is to help you feel better. But you have to help me by telling me what you need. Okay?”

Dani’s eyes searched Jamie’s, finding nothing but sincerity in them. She nodded in agreement and then said in a small voice, “Thanks, Jamie. I feel really bad. It came out of nowhere.”

Jamie’s heart ached for her girlfriend. And, she knew it was hard for Dani to admit that she needed her help. The fact that she didn’t fight her on it told Jamie exactly how bad Dani was feeling. She brought her hand up to Dani’s face, rubbing her cheek with her thumb.

“Oh, Dani, I know. I’m so sorry. I’m going to stay here with you the whole time. You’ll feel better soon.” Dani smiled and leaned into the coolness of Jamie’s hand, closing her eyes and soaking in the comfort that only Jamie could provide. Jamie continued, “First things first, you need some aspirin for that fever. And let’s get a little breakfast in you, yeah? Can you do that for me?”

Dani nodded. “Yeah.”

Jamie reluctantly got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. She made Dani a couple of slices of toast and brought it over along with some water, aspirin, and a hot cup of tea. Dani had missed Jamie as soon as she went into the kitchen. She didn’t want to be needy or a burden, but she was also secretly so glad that Jamie had immediately offered to help her. She didn’t like being vulnerable, but she knew she was safe with Jamie and that Jamie would take care of her. Dani sat up when Jamie returned with her breakfast. She obediently took the aspirin and took a few bites of toast. Jamie sat next to her, rubbing her back and encouraging her.

Jamie was pleased that Dani ate almost all of the toast. “Gotta keep your strength up,” Jamie told her, earning a soft smile from the blonde. “How does your throat feel?” Jamie asked, noticing how much relief the tea seemed to bring.

“It’s sore. The tea feels nice,” Dani replied, confirming Jamie’s theory.

“So, a fever, sore throat, cough, and a stuffy nose? You’ve got yourself quite the cold, Poppins,” Jamie said sympathetically.

“I hate being sick.”

“Everyone does. But you do know what this means though, right?” Jamie asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Dani looked over at her, perplexed. “No. What?”

“It means…” Jamie said, drawing it out, “that _you_ get to snuggle with _me_ all day.”

Dani’s eyes got wide and she couldn’t help the smile that automatically spread across her face. Jamie knew that snuggling with her was Dani’s favorite thing. Nothing else would have made Dani feel any happier in that moment.

“You really mean it? Even though I’m kind of gross right now?” Dani asked, wanting to be sure.

“First of all… you, Dani Clayton, could never be described as gross,” Jamie responded sternly, “And second, it’s especially because you’re feeling puny that you get extra snuggles today. It’s a perk of being my girlfriend, you know.”

“I had no idea,” Dani said, in awe. “Being your girlfriend apparently comes with _a lot_ of perks.”

It was Jamie’s turn to smile. “You certainly do seem to be discovering all of them,” she replied, smirking.

Jamie opened her arms to Dani, who eagerly scooted into the brunette, resting her head on Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie brought the blanket up to cover Dani.

“I love being your girlfriend, Jamie,” Dani whispered, looking up at Jamie.

“I love it, too. A lot, actually,” Jamie responded, running her hand lightly up and down Dani’s arm.

Jamie turned on the TV, keeping the volume low, hoping that it would lull Dani to sleep. Dani, however, was enjoying the feeling of Jamie’s arms around her too much to fall back asleep right away. No one had ever held her the way Jamie was. When she had been sick while dating Eddie, he didn’t want to be around her. He was always worried about catching whatever she had and blamed it on all the kids she was around at school. He would drop soup and medicine off at her front door, but he never wanted to see her until she was better. For Jamie to not only not abandon her, but to want to be so close, it was overwhelming to Dani. She had never been cared for like this before. It felt so good and she was so grateful. She always hated being alone when she was sick. Knowing that Jamie was going to stay with her would make the next few days so much more bearable. Dani curled into Jamie even closer, trying to soak up her warmth. She hated that her nose was so stuffy, preventing her from breathing in Jamie’s comforting scent, but she knew it was there nonetheless.

Jamie noticed Dani shivering against her and mentally chastised herself for not putting warmer clothes on Dani sooner. She was in her sweatpants and just a T-shirt.

“Poppins, you’re freezing.” Jamie felt Dani’s forehead. Her fever was still burning hot. “Let me help,” she said, as she gently moved Dani off of her so she could remove her own hoodie to give to Dani, not wanting to leave Dani for even a minute to go retrieve one of her own sweatshirts.

Dani smiled when she realized what Jamie was doing, literally giving her the shirt off her back. And, she smiled again when she saw what it was. It was the black “Virginia is for Lovers” hoodie Dani had bought her when they traveled through Virginia on their road trip. Jamie had made fun of the state slogan so much that Dani snuck into the visitor’s center gift shop while Jamie was in the restroom to buy it for her. Jamie had teased her about it, but Dani knew that she secretly loved it. Dani had even joked that maybe they should stay in Virginia since it was clearly a state for them. Jamie had scoffed, but she had also smiled and pulled the shirt on immediately when they got in the car. And, a week hadn’t passed since without Dani seeing Jamie wear it. Jamie would never admit it, but she loved that hoodie. Her lover had given it to her because it made Dani think of her, so it was priceless to Jamie. 

“You sure?” Dani asked, as Jamie pulled the hoodie down over Dani’s head. “What if I get your favorite hoodie all snotty?”

“Okay, first, it’s not my favorite,” Jamie lied, both of them knowing it was a blatant lie. “Second, if I don’t let my sick lover wear this, I don’t deserve to ever wear this great state’s slogan again. And third, it’ll wash,” she added, winking.

Jamie helped Dani tug the shirt down. It was warm from Jamie’s body heat and Dani felt better already. She again wished she could smell, but she could imagine that she was now completely enveloped in all things Jamie. She snuggled back into Jamie’s side.

“It looks good on you. Better?”

“Much,” Dani nodded against Jamie’s body. 

Eventually, the aspirin kicked in and Dani was able to fall asleep with her head in Jamie’s lap. Jamie continued to hold her, watching Dani’s chest rise and fall, her breathing ragged from her congestion. She ran her fingers through Dani’s hair and up and down her arm over the blanket. She didn’t know if Dani could feel it, but she hoped that it made Dani feel safe while she slept. After an hour, Jamie gently slid out from under Dani, replacing her leg with a pillow under Dani’s head. She grabbed a bite to eat for herself, cleaned up everything from breakfast, and went back to their bedroom to brush her teeth. She decided to stay in her pajamas in solidarity with Dani. Jamie returned to the couch, bringing a few more supplies for Dani and placing them on the coffee table. She then took her spot back underneath Dani without her ever knowing she had gone. Jamie absentmindedly watched TV while Dani slept. She missed talking to Dani but she knew that sleep was the best thing for her.

Dani stirred not long after, her sleep having become fitful. 

“Uggg I can’t breathe,” Dani complained, sitting up and sniffling. “And I really have to go to the bathroom.”

“I’ll be right here. Holler if you need me, okay?”

“Okay,” Dani said, getting up and slowly walking to the bathroom. She looked so small and weak; it made Jamie ache to hold her again.

Dani returned a few moments later with a huff as she plopped back down. “You didn’t tell me how bad I look.”

“‘Cause you don’t,” Jamie said matter of factly. “You always look beautiful to me.”

“I love you, Jamie, but you’re crazy. I look awful.”

“I’m only crazy for you, Dani,” Jamie replied, pulling Dani back in and placing a kiss to her temple. “Also, I guess it’s a good thing then that I grabbed your brush. Thought you might like having your hair brushed while we lay out here.”

Dani noticed the items Jamie had placed on the coffee table and smiled. “You think of everything. Yes, I would love that.”

“Alright then. But, first things first,” Jamie said, leaning over and grabbing a container of Vicks VapoRub. “I’m glad you keep our medicine cabinet so well stocked. Don’t think we’ve ever needed this before.”

“Occupational hazard working with kids so much. I’m used to having everything on hand,” Dani answered.

“I’m glad, Poppins. I would have hated leaving you to run to the drug store today.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have liked that either,” Dani confessed. She reached for the Vicks but Jamie didn’t give it to her.

“Nope, you lay back down and I’ll take care of it,” Jamie said. She then paused, suddenly unsure. “I mean, if that’s okay with you. If you’re comfortable with me doing it. If you’d rather do it…”

Dani barely had the energy to laugh, but she managed a soft laugh as she laid back down on her back with her head resting on Jamie’s thigh. “Jamie, with _all_ the things we’ve done and _all_ the ways you have touched me, you think _this_ would be what makes me uncomfortable?” She raised her eyebrow up at Jamie.

“Yeah, good point. I just wanted to check is all. I never want to presume anything.”

“And I love that about you, but I trust you, Jamie. Always.”

Jamie gave her a quick smile and nodded, slightly overwhelmed by the way Dani was looking up at her. Dani, who looked so small and vulnerable, conveyed nothing but love and trust for Jamie with her eyes. Jamie had worked so hard to earn that trust and she strove to honor it every single day.

Jamie rubbed her hands together to make sure they were warm enough to touch Dani’s bare skin. She then unscrewed the lid and dipped her fingers into the salve.

“Hopefully this will help you breathe a little bit easier,” she said. “I’m just going to lift your shirt up a bit. You don’t have to do anything but relax.”

Dani closed her eyes and nodded, as she felt Jamie’s hand slide down the front of her shirt. Warm fingers gently massaged the salve into her chest. She wasn’t sure which felt better, Jamie’s fingers or the salve itself. She was pretty certain it was Jamie’s fingers though. Dani couldn’t help the contented sigh that escaped her lips from her lover’s touch. With her eyes closed, Dani didn’t see Jamie smile in response.

Jamie was thorough in her application of the medicine, but also careful not to reach too low down Dani’s shirt. She wanted this to only be about helping Dani to feel better and nothing else. She knew Dani was in no shape for anything other than resting and she wanted to make Dani feel safe and protected in her care. She finished and then patted Dani on the shoulder.

“All done. I just need to pop up and wash my hands real quick.” Dani groaned but sat up to allow Jamie off the couch. Jamie chuckled. “I’ll be right back. I promise.”

True to her word, Jamie returned a minute later and Dani curled right back up in her lap. Jamie noticed that Dani was having more trouble breathing when she was laying down, so she propped a pillow under Dani’s head to elevate her a bit. Dani muttered a sleepy “thanks.” Jamie then retrieved the brush from the coffee table and began gently brushing Dani’s hair, carefully working out all the tangles. Dani practically hummed every time the brush made contact with her scalp.

“You know, Dani, if I’d known you liked this so much I would have done it earlier.”

Dani opened her eyes to look up at Jamie. “Really?”

“Really. We’re still learning what each other likes, right? If you like having your hair brushed, I’ll do it for you anytime.”

“That would be amazing, Jamie. Honestly. Thank you.”

Jamie smiled, pleased with herself that she’d discovered another way to show her love to Dani. 

“Hey, Jamie?” Dani asked tentatively.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Umm, do you think you could maybe just run your hands through my hair? I’d like to see what that feel like,” Dani confessed.

“Of course,” Jamie said, putting the brush down. She’d never done this before for anyone but she would try anything for Dani. She began to gently run her fingers through Dani’s golden hair before finally settling on massaging Dani’s scalp. Dani moaned in appreciation, catching Jamie off guard. She stilled her hands.

“Please don’t stop,” Dani requested. “You have no idea how amazing that feels. Jamie, I think you have magic fingers. Seriously.”

Dani’s eyes were closed but she could sense Jamie’s smug grin. “Don’t be smug about it,” Dani said as playfully as she could muster.

“Hard not to be, Poppins, when you’re complimenting me like that,” Jamie replied, thinking about all the ways her fingers had worked their so-called “magic” on Dani.

“And stop thinking about sex,” Dani added.

“Now how did you know I was thinking about sex?” Jamie asked in mock offense, her hands still buried in Dani’s hair.

“Because I am,” Dani said innocently.

“Poppins…” Jamie responded, lightly tickling Dani’s sides and earning giggles from the blonde.

“Stop, Jamie! I’m sick!” Dani protested, not at all really upset about the teasing.

“Not so sick that you can’t think about my magic fingers apparently.”

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

“Not a chance,” Jamie said, quite pleased with herself.

They settled into a comfortable silence soon after, and Dani fell asleep while Jamie played with her hair. Jamie kept vigil over Dani while she slept, keeping one arm draped protectively over her. She was so full of love every time she looked at Dani. She didn’t know she could feel this depth of love for anyone. It was like Dani’s pain was her own. Jamie wanted to hold her tightly until she was healed. And, if love could heal, Dani would have recovered a thousand times over by now. She perhaps never would have gotten sick in the first place.

Dani awoke shortly after with a coughing fit. She sat up and Jamie rubbed her back through it. Dani blew her nose a few times and Jamie was worried about how red it was getting. Dani saw the concern written all over Jamie’s face.

“I’ll be fine, Jamie. It’s just a cold,” she said, trying to assure the brunette.

“I know. Just hate seeing you like this. I wish I could make it better.”

“Oh Jamie. My sweet Jamie. You are. Just you being here with me makes it better,” Dani said sincerely.

Jamie grinned ear to ear with the praise. Dani leaned over and placed a quick kiss to Jamie’s cheek, earning an even bigger smile.

“I hope that was okay,” Dani said. 

“More than. I could not be less concerned with catching your germs.” She booped Dani on the nose with her index finger to emphasize her point.

Dani giggled at the gesture. “All the same, I will wait to kiss you properly when I’m not contagious.”

“Then I will nurse you back to health all the faster,” Jamie replied, smirking. Dani laughed and leaned back against the couch.

“Are you hungry? I could make some soup,” Jamie suggested. 

“Yeah, that sounds nice. I think I bought some chicken noodle soup the last time we were at the store.”

Jamie got up to go to the kitchen and Dani watched her the whole time. Even in her feverish state, it was not lost on Dani how lucky she was. She didn’t think she could love Jamie more if she tried. Jamie always made her feel so safe, so special. It made Dani’s heart feel like it would burst. She wanted to spend every day finding ways to show Jamie how much she appreciated her. And, she knew that when Jamie inevitably got sick, she would be there for her just like Jamie was for her today. She didn’t want Jamie to ever face something alone again.

Jamie could feel Dani’s eyes on her and looked over to her. “Alright Poppins?”

“Yeah.”

“Just appreciating the view?” Jamie teased.

“Something like that,” Dani replied, making Jamie blush.

Jamie returned with a bowl of soup for each of them.

“You don’t have to have soup just because I am,” Dani said sympathetically.

“I know, but it’s a show of solidarity. I’m not going to have a pizza over here while you’re having chicken noodle. That wouldn’t do.”

“You are the sweetest. You know that, right?”

Jamie playfully scoffed. “Just don’t go telling people I’ve gone soft, okay?”

“Deal,” Dani replied, smiling.

Jamie handed Dani two more aspirin, which she gratefully took, and they enjoyed their soup while watching a game show on TV. After Jamie washed their dishes, she returned to the couch with a cool washcloth.

“Thought it might help with the fever,” she explained as she sat back down.

Dani laid back on Jamie’s lap, a position she had been in most of the day. She took one of Jamie’s hands and held it close to her heart while Jamie used her other hand to gently pat Dani’s face with the cold washcloth. Jamie gave Dani’s hand a squeeze, hoping again that she was a bringing her some comfort. She finally draped the washcloth over Dani’s forehead as her fingers absentmindedly stroked Dani’s cheek.

“How do you know how to do all of this?” Dani asked, breaking their comfortable silence.

Jamie thought about it for a second. “Don’t really know to be honest. I guess you’re just easy to want to take care of. And I’m doing the things I wish people would have done for me as a kid. When I was sick, I was always just left alone. That’s what I hated the most. Being alone and not being able to ask for what I needed.”

Dani squeezed Jamie’s hand. “I’m so sorry, Jamie. You deserved to be taken care of.”

“And so do you,” Jamie replied.

“You’re really good at it, you know?”

“I’m glad to hear that. You just rest now, yeah? I’ll be right here.”

Dani nodded and closed her eyes. She fell asleep but it was fitful. Jamie could tell she was having feverish dreams and she wished there was something more she could do. She ran her hand lightly up and down Dani’s arm. When Dani shivered, Jamie pulled the blanket up over her tighter. Dani opened her eyes not long after. She threw her arm over her face in frustration.

“Uggg Jamie, I can’t breathe,” Dani said, her voice nasally.

“Want to try sitting up for a bit?”

Dani nodded and sat up, leaning forward on the couch, her head in her hands. Jamie rubbed Dani’s back in soothing circles.

“Maybe the recliner would be a better option,” Jamie suggested.

Dani started to nod in agreement but then hesitated. Jamie noticed but didn’t understand.

“What’s wrong, Dani?” She asked, leaning forward closer to her.

Dani shook her head slightly but didn’t look up at Jamie. “Nothing. It’s silly.”

“You know you can tell me anything and I won’t laugh,” Jamie responded.

“I know. Thank you, Jamie. It’s just that, umm, if I move over there, you will still be over here.”

Jamie was genuinely touched that Dani’s issue was not being close enough to her. She loved that more than she felt she should.

“I see,” Jamie began, drawing out the words. “That would indeed be a problem. We can’t be having that, can we?”

Dani looked over at her, eyes full of love. She shook her head.

“Well then, I see only one option,” Jamie continued. “We’re just going to have to move this party to the recliner. Maybe turn the lights off, put a movie on. What do you say?”

Dani nodded as enthusiastically as she could. “Thank you, Jamie,” she whispered. “For everything today.”

“No thanks needed,” Jamie said, getting up. “I’ve gotten to hold you all day, so it’s not like I’m not getting anything out of it,” she added, winking at Dani. “What movie do you want to watch?”

“You pick something you want to watch. We both know I’ll probably just fall asleep again. I’ve been terrible company today. And on our day off, too.”

Jamie selected _The Goonies_ from their movie collection and put it in. “Dani, sleep is the best thing for you. If you’re tired, you should sleep. You’ve nothing to feel bad about. Okay?”

Jamie climbed into their recliner and pulled the lever, releasing the foot stool. She motioned for Dani to join her and sit between her legs. Dani brought her blanket and joined Jamie, leaning back into her and pulling the blanket up to her chin. Jamie wrapped her arms around Dani’s waist and placed a series of kisses to the side of her head. She pressed “play” on the movie and they settled in, both of them perfectly content. Dani stayed awake for most of it, enjoying the feeling of Jamie behind her. Only Jamie had the ability to make her feel so safe and comfortable. Dani covered Jamie’s hands with her own and gently ran her thumb over Jamie’s knuckles. Jamie hummed in contentment behind her. Dani never got tired of the effect she had on Jamie.

The rest of the day passed much the same. Jamie made dinner and tended to all of Dani’s needs. Dani had never been so taken care of in her entire life. And Jamie didn’t make any of it feel like a burden. It was getting late and was almost time for them to get ready for bed. They were on the couch again, with Dani’s head resting on Jamie’s shoulder and Jamie’s arm around her. Jamie rubbed Dani’s upper arm.

“Dani, we ought to move to bed. I’m just going to take a shower and change into some clean pajamas, okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Dani said, yawning. She moved so Jamie could get up. “I should probably do the same.”

“I can help you when I’m done… if you want, that is.”

Dani blushed but agreed. “Take your time, Jamie. I’ll just be right here.”

Jamie smiled and padded off to the bathroom. She showered and changed, feeling refreshed. She put on a part of shorts and a white tank top. She knew that Dani would likely be cold and they would need to add extra blankets to the bed. Jamie knew she would be too hot if she wore anything more. She called out to Dani from the bathroom. “Dani? You want me to run you a bath or did you want to take a shower?”

“Hang on… I’m coming,” Dani replied, not able to raise her voice too much.

Dani appeared in the doorway with the blanket wrapped around her. “I think a bath, maybe?” She said tentatively.

“A bath it is then,” Jamie responded, turning on the faucet and adjusting the temperature. “Want to grab some pajamas for when you get out?”

“Sure,” Dani said, walking over to the dresser and picking out some sleep pants and a T-shirt. She brought them back into the adjoining bathroom and placed them on the counter. She then plopped down on the closed toilet seat and watched as Jamie prepared the bath. Finally satisfied, Jamie turned off the water and pronounced the bathtub ready.

“Alright then, I guess I’ll leave you to it then,” Jamie said, suddenly unsure of what she should be doing.

Dani looked up at her, her eyes wide and innocent. “You could… stay.”

“Yeah?” Jamie said, hopeful.

“I mean, only if you want. I can do it on my own. Don’t feel like you have to. You’ve already done so much,” Dani said, somewhat embarrassed that she wanted Jamie’s help in this way.

Jamie closed the short distance between them and brought her hands to Dani’s shoulders. “I want to. I’m glad you asked.”

Dani nodded. “Thank you,” she said quietly, quickly followed by another coughing fit. Jamie watched in concern until it was over.

“Right. Now let’s get you undressed.”

“I so wish this was under different circumstances,” Dani lamented as Jamie helped her take her shirt off.

“You and me both, Poppins,” Jamie said, smirking. “Another night.”

“Another night,” Dani confirmed. “Being sick really sucks, you know that, right?”

“Aye, I do,” Jamie said, chuckling. “In you go.”

Jamie was trying her hardest not to appreciate the sight of a very naked Dani in front of her, trying to keep her eyes locked on Dani’s face. Dani, even in her feverish state, noticed Jamie’s struggle.

“You can look, you know?” Dani stated as she climbed into the tub and sank into the warm water. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen a million times before.”

Jamie cleared her throat. “Right. Just, uh, trying to be respectful is all.”

Dani settled into the tub as Jamie knelt down next to it. Dani reached for Jamie’s hand. “And I appreciate that. I do. But really, it’s fine. I’m not uncomfortable if you’re not.”

Jamie squeezed Dani’s hand back. “Ok then. Let me take care of you?”

Dani nodded and leaned back, enjoying the warm water against her skin and letting it ease her aching muscles. Jamie reached over for Dani’s shampoo from the ledge. Understanding her intent, Dani slipped under the water briefly to wet her hair. Jamie squeezed some shampoo onto her hand and leaned over to gently massage it into Dani’s scalp and hair. Dani closed her eyes in quiet appreciation, soaking up the feeling of Jamie’s fingers working the shampoo through her hair. Jamie smiled when she noticed how relaxed Dani was. Jamie spent longer than was necessary massaging every inch of Dani’s head just because she knew how good it felt to Dani. She then used a cup to rinse the shampoo out, careful to shield Dani’s eyes with her hand so none of it would sting her eyes. She repeated the process with the conditioner and Dani thought she could just melt into Jamie’s fingers. It was not the first time Jamie had washed her hair. They had bathed and showered together many times, each of them doing this for the other. But this felt different. This was not leading to sex or anything else. This was purely done out of care and concern. It felt more soft, more gentle, to Dani. It was, she decided, a completely selfless act, much like everything else Jamie had done that day. And it touched her more than she could put into words. A tear escaped Dani’s eye.

“Dani, what’s wrong?” Jamie asked, suddenly worried. “Did I do something wrong?”

Dani’s eyes flew open. “No baby,” she said, “It’s the opposite. You just take such good care of me. I don’t deserve you.”

“I think you deserve much better than me, actually,” Jamie replied.

“Don’t say that, Jamie,” Dani said with as much strength as she could muster. “You’re the best person I know.”

Jamie scoffed. “That’s just the fever talking.”

Dani huffed. “You’re impossible sometimes, you know that, right?”

“Now _that_ I believe,” Jamie said with a smile.

Jamie was smiling though and Dani knew that her message had been received, even if Jamie didn’t allow herself to admit anything. Dani would spend every day convincing Jamie that she was worth it. Jamie reached over for Dani’s body wash and squeezed some onto her loofa. Despite how poorly she was feeling, Dani found herself anticipating Jamie’s touch all over her body. She couldn’t help but react to her touch. Jamie started on her neck and shoulders, moving to her back next. Dani was so thankful to be clean again after a day of feverish sweating. She knew the feeling wouldn’t last for long, but she was at least happy that she would be clean to sleep next to Jamie. She knew that Jamie would never be put off by anything, but she also wanted to be at her best, especially considering that she planned to snuggle with Jamie all night. Jamie was slow and methodical, cleaning every inch of Dani’s back before moving to the front. Jamie put light pressure on Dani’s shoulder, indicating to her that she was should lean back against the tub again. Dani looked up and locked eyes with Jamie as she began washing her chest. Jamie blushed as she moved the loofa over the swell of Dani’s breasts, and it was Dani’s turn to blush when her nipples automatically hardened from the contact. Dani tried to slink under the water a bit more, slightly embarrassed, as Jamie moved down to her stomach.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Jamie said reassuringly. “Makes me feel pretty good about myself honestly.” She winked at Dani who chuckled.

“Don’t get cocky,” she said teasingly.

“You like me this way.”

Dani splashed a little bit of water towards Jamie in retaliation for her smugness.

“Oy!” Jamie exclaimed, laughing.

“That’s what you get,” Dani said in mock seriousness.

“There will be serious consequences for that when you’re better.”

The way Jamie said it sent a thrill through Dani’s body, settling low. “Oh, I’m counting on it,” Dani said, causing Jamie’s mouth to go dry.

Jamie shook her head slightly to clear her mind and picked up one of Dani’s arms to wash it, and then the other. She then reapplied more body wash to the loofa.

“Almost done. Just gotta get your legs.”

Dani never took her eyes off Jamie’s face as Jamie leaned over to wash her legs. She found it adorable how seriously Jamie was taking her task, her brows furrowed in concentration. Dani tried to move her legs so it was as easy as possible for Jamie to reach everything. Both of them held their breath as Jamie’s hand moved between Dani’s legs, and Dani didn’t miss the way Jamie bit her bottom lip. But it was over in an instant and Jamie was working her way down towards her feet, earning a giggle from Dani when she accidentally tickled the bottom of her feet. Dani automatically squirmed away.

“Sorry about that,” Jamie said sheepishly. “Didn’t think it would tickle. You’re all done now though. Feel better?”

“Much. Thank you, Jamie.”

“Good,” Jamie said, standing up and grabbing a towel off the towel bar. She held it open for Dani as she stood up and stepped out of the tub and into the towel, which Jamie promptly wrapped around her. Dani stepped closer into Jamie as Jamie’s arms pulled her into a tight hug.

“I love you,” Dani whispered.

“I love you, too.”

Dani dried herself off and then put on the pajamas that Jamie handed her. They walked into their bedroom and Jamie grabbed a couple of extra blankets from the closet to add to the bed. Dani worked on propping all of her pillows up against the headboard. 

“I don’t think I can breathe laying down,” she explained.

“Then prop mine up, too. I’ll sleep how you do.”

Dani was too touched by the gesture to respond, so she just nodded and also propped Jamie’s pillows up. She then climbed under the covers while Jamie turned off the overhead light. The only light left was coming from the lamp on Jamie’s night stand. Jamie stopped at the dresser to grab a pair of socks for herself and then joined Dani in bed. Dani watched her, and even though she was close the entire time, she was relieved when Jamie joined her. The brunette’s familiar weight settling next to her soothed her in a way she could not describe. Jame fluffed her pillows and held her arm out.

“Snuggle?” She offered.

“Always,” Dani said, grinning and scooting into Jamie’s outstretched arm. Jamie smiled and leaned over to turn the light off. Dani settled into Jamie’s chest, silently thankful for Jamie’s clothing choice. She loved the feeling of Jamie’s bare skin against her own. She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to the love of her life. She reached her arm around to rest it on Jamie’s stomach, sneaking her hand under her shirt and rubbing her thumb along the soft skin there. 

Jamie felt so at peace with Dani in her arms. Only Dani could make her feel so protected and calm. When Dani slid her hand under her shirt just to be closer to her, it felt like her whole body was alive. Only Dani’s touch could do that to her. She squeezed Dani’s shoulder and kissed her temple, resting her head on top of Dani’s. _Home_. Being like this always felt like home.

“You comfortable? I mean, as comfortable as you can be that is?” Jamie asked softly.

“Yeah. I am. Are you?”

“Yeah. Get some rest, Poppins. Hopefully you’ll feel better in the morning. I’ve got you.”

“Thank you. For everything. This has been the best sick day of my life.”

Jamie placed another kiss to Dani’s head. “I love loving you, whatever that looks like from day to day.”

Dani tightened her grip on Jamie and fell asleep in her arms with a smile on her face.

When she awoke the next morning, Dani’s fever had broken. She spent the next few days resting up and Jamie remained as attentive as ever, faithfully nursing her back to health. And, in the back of her mind, Dani couldn’t wait to show Jamie the same level of love and care whenever she would inevitably need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fluff! Let me know what you think in the comments and stay tuned for Chapter 2! I don’t think Jamie will be as easy of a patient as Dani. ;)
> 
> Also, come say hey on tumblr! You can find me at i-am-skairipa-100


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani takes care of Jamie when she gets the flu.

It had been a month since Dani had gotten sick. To Dani’s immense relief, Jamie didn’t catch her cold despite their close contact. Jamie bragged that it was because her immune system was so good “on account of working in soil all day.” Dani always just smiled and humored her, although she would tease her by saying “dirt” instead of “soil.” Jamie hated that and said it was “an affront to soil everywhere.”

Dani was behind the front counter of The Leafling, lost in thought. It was Friday and she was looking forward to spending all weekend with Jamie. Even though they spent every weekend together, each one was so special to Dani. It didn’t matter to her what they did. They could go out or stay in. They could talk all evening or watch a movie together. They could get away for the weekend or they could stay home. Everything with Jamie just felt _special_ because it was _Jamie._

Dani’s eyes automatically gravitated to Jamie across the store. She was talking to a customer. To the untrained eye, nothing would have seemed amiss. However, Dani had been closely watching Jamie all day and something just felt _off_ with her girlfriend. Jamie hadn’t said or done anything to make Dani think she was upset with her; it wasn’t like that. But Dani knew Jamie well enough to know at this point when she wasn’t being totally honest with her. Jamie had been moving slowly today, sitting down frequently to take breaks. She looked tired, like she hadn’t slept, but Dani knew that she had. Her voice sounded raspier. As Dani thought about it, Jamie had been rather low-energy for days now.

The customer Jamie had been helping made his way to the front to check out. Dani greeted him cheerfully, making conversation while she rang up his order. The whole time, Dani was looking just beyond him to observe Jamie, who thought no one would be watching her. Dani saw Jamie attempt to take a deep breath and then fight back a cough. She saw Jamie place her hand to her forehead and then shake her head in frustration. Then she saw Jamie shuffle towards the back room, shoulders hunched.

Once the customer left, Dani checked the time. It was 4:00. They technically still had an hour left, but Dani didn’t care. Something was wrong with Jamie and it couldn’t wait another minute. Dani power walked to the front door and locked it, flipping the sign to “closed.” She walked to the back room, opening the door softly. Jamie was sitting at the desk, her back to Dani. Her head was resting in her hands and Dani heard her sniffling.

“Jamie?” She called out tentatively.

Jamie’s head snapped up and she immediately spun around in her chair.

“Oh, sorry, Dani. Didn’t hear ya come in. Everything alright?”

Dani took a closer look at Jamie. She hadn’t been crying, so the sniffling had to be a stuffy nose. She looked slightly flushed and her eyes just looked so _tired._

“That’s what I came in here to ask,” Dani responded.

“What do you mean? Everything’s fine.”

Dani let out a small huff and put her hands on her hips. “Jamie,” she began, saying her name softly, “You haven’t been yourself lately. Are you feeling okay?”

“Maybe we shouldn’t both be back here… in case any customers come in,” Jamie said, deflecting Dani’s question.

“Oh, no customers are coming in. We’re closed,” Dani said matter-of-factly. “Because I think my girlfriend needs me. I think maybe she’s not feeling too well.”

Jamie’s eyes got wide. She stared at Dani, unsure of how to respond.

“Dani, I’m—“

“Please don’t tell me you’re fine, Jamie. I know you better than that.”

Jamie sighed. Dani could be relentless. Jamie still wasn’t used to someone being so attune to her. Dani paid attention, and no one had ever paid attention— real attention— to Jamie before. Sometimes it was overwhelming, like in this moment.

“Poppins, I—. I, umm.”

Dani raised her eyebrows and tilted her head, encouraging Jamie to say whatever it was.

Jamie continued, knowing that she could never lie to Dani. “Uh, it might be that I’m feeling a bit puny, yeah. Didn’t want to worry you though.”

Dani’s face softened and she walked towards Jamie, putting her hands on her shoulders. “Jamie, you can tell me these things. I _want_ to know. You don’t have to try to be tough and get through it on your own.”

Jamie blushed and looked down, uncomfortable with the attention. “I’ll be fine. Always am. Not like I haven’t had a cold before.”

Dani moved her hands to cup Jamie’s face, gently tilting it towards her own. She could feel the heat coming off her face. She knew she hadn’t been that warm earlier. Dani’s heart ached knowing that Jamie likely had a fever and was putting on a brave face. “Jamie, I love you. Let me take care of you.”

Jamie’s eyes searched Dani’s, unsure of how to respond.

“ _Please,”_ Dani added.

And that did it. Jamie could never deny Dani anything, not when she spoke so sincerely and with such love. Jamie gave a slight nod of her head.

“Yeah?” Dani asked, the relief evident.

“Yeah, okay. But only because I know I’ll never hear the end of it from you if I don’t let you fuss.”

Dani smiled. “Thank you. Now, you head on upstairs and put some comfy clothes on. I’m just going to close up here. Then I’m all your’s.”

“Dani, I can help with—“

“Go,” Dani said. “You’ve worked so hard today. Let me do this for you.”

Jamie nodded sheepishly. “Thank you,” she said, as she headed up to their apartment.

Dani joined Jamie about 20 minutes later, everything closed up at The Leafling for the weekend. Dani was so thankful that she had all weekend to take care of Jamie. She knew Jamie would never be able to relax if she was worried about their business. When Dani walked in, she found Jamie sitting on the couch in her pajamas, a blanket wrapped around her. Dani walked over to her and placed a kiss on the top of Jamie’s head.

“I’m just going to go change, okay?”

“Yeah, take your time, Poppins,” Jamie said, not wanting to inconvenience Dani in any way. She didn’t want to let on to Dani how thoroughly sick she felt. She had felt progressively worse all day.

Dani returned not long after, having changed into her pajamas and put her hair up into a ponytail. She sat down next to Jamie on the couch and held up a thermometer.

“Open up,” she prompted. Jamie pouted but let Dani put the thermometer in her mouth. “Good. Now, while you can’t talk back, I want to be very clear with you that, regardless of what the number on that thermometer says, I know you aren’t feeling well. I know it’s probably worse than you are letting on. I know how strong you are. But I need you to know that I’m going to take care of you, just like you took care of me. Okay?”

Jamie nodded as the thermometer beeped. Dani took it from her and scrunched her nose. 

“100.5, Jamie. Congratulations, you are officially sick.”

“I’m sorry, Dani. I’ve gone and ruined our whole weekend.”

Dani put her finger to Jamie’s lips, silencing her. “There will be no sorry’s about being sick. I’m just sorry you’re not feeling well.”

“You just said sorry after you said no sorry’s,” Jamie pointed out.

Dani stared a Jamie in mock seriousness. “You know that’s not what I meant. You’re not going to make this easy on me, are you?”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Do you best to make it easy on me or _not_ make it easy?” Dani questioned.

“Yes,” Jamie replied with a smirk.

Dani rolled her eyes. “I have my work cut out for me. Good thing I have so much experience working with children.”

Jamie chuckled and playfully smacked Dani’s arm. She then curled up on the couch and snuggled closer to Dani. “Hold me?” She asked.

“Always,” Dani said, bringing her arm around Jamie’s shoulder and pulling her close. She placed kisses on the top of Jamie’s head, on her temple, anywhere she could reach. “How long have you been feeling bad?”

“I think it’s been coming on for a couple of days now, if I’m being honest. Just been feeling kind of tired and run-down. Thought I could fight it off though.”

Dani nodded. “I thought so. We need to get some Tylenol in you. Probably some dinner, too. Do you feel up to eating?”

“Not much. Maybe just some soup or something?”

“One bowl of soup coming right up,” Dani said, getting up from the couch. Jamie whimpered at the loss of contact with Dani. “I’ll be right back, baby. Once you eat and take some medicine, I promise to cuddle with you the rest of the evening… if that’s what you want, that is.”

“Yeah, it is,” Jamie replied without hesitation, earning a smile from the blonde. Dani wouldn’t admit it, but it felt good to be needed like this.

Dani made soup for both of them, sprinkling some goldfish crackers in them. She knew Jamie liked those. She brought everything over to the couch, encouraging Jamie to take the Tylenol first. Dani was worried about her fever. If this was the beginning of her illness, Dani knew things would likely get worse before they got better. Jamie ate her soup, tucking her feet under Dani to keep them warm. Dani pulled a blanket over both of them. When they were done, Dani put the bowls in the sink and finally settled in next to Jamie for the evening. She turned on the TV while Jamie curled into her side. Jamie was already sniffling more and had begun coughing, too. The cough already sounded too deep for Dani’s liking. Dani hated to see her like this. She brought her hand up to stroke Jamie’s hair, lightly scratching her scalp, and then twirled some of the brown locks in her finger. Dani loved Jamie’s hair. She loved how soft it was and how it naturally curled, holding any shape she wanted. She could feel Jamie relaxing into her touch.

“Do you like that?” Dani asked softly.

“Mmm-hmm,” Jamie hummed in response. “Feel free to keep doing it.”

Dani smiled and continued running her fingers through Jamie’s hair, finally landing at the base of her neck and gently massaging it. 

“Oh, god, Dani,” Jamie mumbled.

“Is that okay?” Dani asked, knowing full well that it was.

“It feels really nice. I’m actually feeling a bit achy.”

Dani’s brows furrowed in worry and she brought her other hand up to Jamie’s forehead. Even with the Tylenol, Jamie’s fever still burned. She felt hotter than before.

“Jamie, I think you have the flu,” Dani said, mentally going through a checklist of flu symptoms.

Jamie scooted away from Dani quickly. “The flu?! Dani, that’s really contagious! You should get away from me!”

Dani scooted closer to Jamie, closing the gap she had created and put her arm around Jamie’s shoulder. “Jamie, nothing could ever keep me away from you.”

Jamie was stiff in Dani’s arms, not wanting to relax and put her girlfriend in danger. “I don’t want to get you sick,” she said quietly. Jamie wanted nothing more than the comfort only Dani could provide, but she wouldn’t be selfish. She would isolate herself until she got better if it meant keeping Dani well. Dani could read the conflict on Jamie’s face and knew her well enough to know what her struggle was.

“Jamie,” Dani said, running her hand up and down Jamie’s upper arm, “I am going to be by your side this whole time. I don’t care if I get sick, no more than you did when I was sick. You need me, and I want to be there for you. And besides, you’ve likely been contagious for days, so I think that ship has sailed regardless.” She said the last part teasingly, poking Jamie in the side and drawing a giggle out of her. Jamie leaned in closer to Dani to trap her tickling fingers. Dani stilled her hand against Jamie’s side and brought her other arm around the front of Jamie, pulling her into a hug. 

“In sickness and in health, right?” Dani whispered into Jamie’s ear.

Jamie froze at her words. “Poppins, we’re not married. You don’t have to—“

“It doesn’t matter. It’s how I feel. It’s what’s in my heart.”

“Oh,” Jamie whispered, stunned.

“I hope it’s okay I said that,” Dani said, suddenly nervous.

Jamie gave her a soft smile. “If I wasn’t sick, I’d kiss you. It’s more than okay. It’s how I felt, too, you know… when our roles were reversed. Guess I was too chicken to say it though.”

“You said it with your actions,” Dani replied, pressing a kiss to Jamie’s temple. “I love you, Jamie Taylor.”

Jamie nuzzled in closer to Dani. “I love you, too, Dani Clayton.”

“Now that that’s settled, will you please just let me take care of you and be close to you without worrying or feeling guilty? Can you do that for me?”

“I can try, yeah. This isn’t easy for me, Dani. This is all new.”

“I know, baby. All I’m asking is for you to try.” She placed another kiss to Jamie’s head, breathing in the familiar scent of her. 

“Thank you, Dani,” Jamie whispered.

Dani held on to Jamie tightly. When she held Jamie, she held her entire world in her hands. And Jamie was hurting, so Dani was, too. Dani wanted to do more for Jamie, but she knew the illness would have to run its course. And, she remembered from her own time being sick, just how soothing Jamie’s mere presence was, how healing her touch was. Just knowing that she wasn’t alone made her feel better. She resolved to do the same for Jamie. Dani had subconsciously resumed massaging Jamie’s neck, and it gave her an idea.

“Hey, Jamie?”

“Yeah?”

“You said you were feeling kind of achy? Where does it hurt exactly?”

“Umm yeah, it’s my whole body, really. But my neck, shoulders, and back all feel pretty stiff. Why?”

“I, uh, could give you a massage… if you think it would help?”

Jamie very much liked the idea. “If you don’t mind, yeah, I’d like that. Where do you want me?”

Dani patted Jamie on the thigh to signify that she should move. “Do you mind sitting on the floor, between my legs?”

Jamie smirked.

_“Jamie!”_

“Sorry, but you can’t say that and _not_ expect me to react. You know I love any activity that takes place between your legs.” 

Dani laughed and shook her head as Jamie moved to sit between Dani’s legs on the floor, her back to her. 

“Jamie Taylor, you are lucky I’m still going to do this for you after that comment,” Dani said, scooting forward on the couch and placing her hands on Jamie’s shoulders.

“You love my comments.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Dani said playfully.

They both smiled even though they couldn’t see each other’s faces. Dani began carefully working her fingers into Jamie’s sore muscles. Jamie’s head rolled forward in appreciation as Dani’s skilled fingers probed every sore spot in her neck and shoulders. She alternated between using her fingers, palms, and elbows to relax every muscle in Jamie’s back. Jamie couldn’t help the moans that escaped from her mouth.

“Do you need me to do it harder?” Dani asked, taking her task very seriously.

Jamie snickered. Dani huffed and playfully smacked Jamie’s shoulder.

“ _Jamie…_ ” She said in a warning tone.

“Yeah, a little harder, please,” Jamie said, answering her question as innocently as she could. Then, as Dani resumed, she added under her breath, “You know I like it hard.”

They both erupted in fits of giggles. Dani couldn’t even pretend to be mad.

“Jamie, you are the _worst_!” Dani said through her laughter.

“See? I got you that time. I knew you loved my humor.”

“I seem to love everything about you,” Dani said.

“Lucky me,” Jamie replied with such sincerity that Dani leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Jamie, hugging her as close as she could. Jamie brought her hands up to Dani’s forearms and gave them a gentle squeeze, hugging her back as best she could from her position.

Dani continued her massage of Jamie’s back, working her way down to her lower back and back up again. When Dani’s hands began to cramp up from the pressure, she switched to just rubbing her back or lightly scratching it. 

“Poppins, you’re incredible. I didn’t know you could do this.”

“It’s a perk of being my girlfriend, I guess, “ Dani said, echoing what Jamie had said to her. “My hands are always at your service.” Dani immediately realized the joke she has set up and grimaced. “Shit.”

“Oh, I _know_ ,” Jamie said.

“You couldn’t let it go, could you?”

“It was too good, no.”

Jamie couldn’t see Dani but she knew she rolled her eyes. She could feel it. 

Changing the topic, Dani spoke again, “Hey, when you were a kid, did you ever play that game where you trace letters on someone’s back and they have to guess what you’re writing?”

Jamie chuckled. “No, I can’t say that I have. Didn’t have a lot friends growing up though, to be fair.”

The comment made Dani sad. She thought about all the ways Jamie had never received touch or affection. She shook her head to clear it of the image of a young Jamie, alone and unwanted. 

“Okay, well, you’re going to play it now!” She said cheerfully. “I’ll start spelling something and you guess the letters as I go. Okay?”

Jamie nodded. “Okay.”

Dani traced a capital I between Jamie’s shoulder blades.

“I?” Jamie’s guessed tentatively.

“Yep!” A capital L came next, which Jamie also guessed. Then an O and a V. Jamie smiled as she realized where it was going. I-LO-V-E-Y-O-U-! Was the final sentence.

“I love you!” Jamie said upon completion.

Dani clapped and cheered. “You’re a natural at this game!”

“I do think I like it,” Jamie said smiling.

The game and massage being over, Jamie got up off the floor and re-joined Dani on the couch. She was always full of so much love when she looked at Dani. She loved this woman so much.

“Do you feel any better?” Dani asked as Jamie settled back in next to her.

“My back feels better. I think you worked out knots I didn’t know I had. Thank you.”

Dani smiled proudly. Jamie loved making Dani feel proud of herself.

“Still feel like shit otherwise,” Jamie continued, “but my back is all sorted at least.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Dani said, putting her arm around Jamie as Jamie’s head came to rest on her shoulder. “I’m so sorry you’re sick though.”

“I’m in good hands.”

The evening passed that way, with both of them on the couch, Jamie resting in Dani’s arms. Unfortunately, Jamie’s symptoms only got worse as the evening progressed. Before long, her fever spiked to 102 and she was shivering in Dani’s arms, barely able to hold a conversation with her. Dani knew she needed to do something. 

“Jamie,” she said softly, “I’m going to get up to get you some more aspirin. We’ve got to get your fever down a bit.”

“Noooo,” Jamie whined, teeth chattering, “Don’t get up. You’re warm.” She burrowed further into Dani’s side.

Jamie looked so small and pitiful curled up against Dani. Dani wanted nothing more than to keep holding her, offering her whatever warmth she could. But she knew what Jamie really needed was more Tylenol.

“I’m sorry, baby. I have to. I’ll be right back,” Dani said, shifting away from Jamie to get the aspirin and a glass of water from the kitchen. In her absence, Jamie laid all the way down on the couch, curled up into the fetal position with her blanket, shivering uncontrollably.

Dani returned as quickly as possible, sitting down near Jamie’s head. She gently rubbed her arm. 

“I need you to sit up for me so you can take these. Okay?”

Jamie nodded and reached for the water and aspirin in Dani’s hands. Dani watched her carefully as she swallowed the pills. Jamie offered the glass back to Dani and she then set it on the coffee table.

“Okay, that was so good,” Dani said. “It should kick in in another thirty minutes or so.”

Again, Jamie only nodded. Gone was the banter and jokes of only a couple of hours ago. Dani missed Jamie’s smirk and the sound of her laugh. She would do anything to trade places with Jamie and take this sickness for her.

“A bath or a shower would probably help bring your fever down faster,” Dani suggested. “Do you feel up to either of those things?” Dani rubbed her hand up and down Jamie’s back. She could feel the heat radiating off of Jamie’s body.

“S-s-sure,” Jamie said, the chills causing her to stutter.

“Okay, good,” Dani said, pleased that Jamie accepted the suggestion. “Which one?”

Jamie was quiet for a moment, considering her options. “Sh-shower. It will be q-quicker.”

“A shower it is then,” Dani said, decided.

Jamie glanced down their hallway. It was a short walk to the bathroom, but in her current state, it looked like a mile. She sighed and pulled the blanket over her face. Dani pulled it back down, looking right at her, eyes soft and full of understanding.

“Do you trust me?” Dani asked.

Jamie was in no state mentally to ponder what that meant or what Dani was getting at, but she did trust Dani, so she just nodded once. The next thing Jamie knew, Dani was scooping her up in her arms and carrying her.

“Dani! You’ll hurt yourself,” Jamie protested weakly, as her hands wrapped around Dani’s neck to hold on.

“Please, Jamie. You’re 5 foot nothing and barely weigh 100 pounds soaking wet.”

Jamie huffed against Dani’s chest but didn’t protest. Dani wished Jamie would have made a sarcastic comment back. If she had, she would have known Jamie was okay. But, Jamie didn’t. She didn’t even complain that Dani short changed her height by a good three inches, something she normally would have passionately pointed out. Dani hugged her a little bit closer as she stepped into the bathroom, lowering Jamie down onto the closed toilet seat. Dani immediately turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature, knowing it would take a couple of minutes to warm up. She then went into their bedroom and grabbed some of Jamie’s warmest pajamas from their dresser. She put them on the bathroom counter so they would be there when Jamie got out of the shower. 

“Ok, let’s get you undressed,” Dani said matter of factly.

“Nooooo,” Jamie whined. “I’ll be even more cold.”

Dani put her hands on her hips. “Okay, if there was any doubt, now I know you’re really sick, Jamie. I’m pretty sure “no” has never been your response to me wanting to take your clothes off before. Are you sure you’re up for this?”

Jamie managed a weak smile. “Sorry, Poppins. I think you’re gonna have to make all the inappropriate comments for the both of us tonight. And, I’m up for it, yeah. I know it will help.”

Jamie stood up and Dani walked over to her, her hands reaching for the hem of Jamie’s shirt. Jamie lifted her arms and Dani carefully removed her shirt. The cool air made Jamie shiver even more. Dani knew she would need to work quickly and get Jamie under the warm water. She reached around Jamie to unclasp her bra and discarded it along with Jamie’s shirt. Jamie’s hands reflexively crossed in front of her chest, trying to provide herself some kind of warmth.

“I’m sorry, Jamie. I know you’re so cold,” Dani said sympathetically, as she moved to tugging down Jamie’s pants. Jamie stepped out of them when she brought them down to her ankles but otherwise did not respond. Dani quickly moved on to Jamie’s underwear. She was so focused on helping Jamie that Dani didn’t even have time to think about all the times she had undressed Jamie in a much different fashion. This was an entirely different scenario. As soon as she was undressed, Jamie immediately shuffled over to the shower and got in. She closed the shower curtain behind her, desperate for the warmth from the water. Dani quickly removed her own clothes, determined to join Jamie in the shower. They hadn’t discussed it beforehand, and Dani realized now that she should have asked, but she also knew that Jamie was really in no shape to do this on her own. Dani flashed back to when Jamie had so carefully washed her when she was sick. She would do the same for her. Dani peeled back the shower curtain and stepped inside. Jamie’s back was to Dani, her arms still hugging across her body, shivering despite the hot water. Dani’s heart went out to her. She couldn’t resist the urge to hold Jamie. She stepped closer to her and wrapped her arms around Jamie’s waist from behind, bring her own body flush against Jamie’s back. To Dani’s relief, Jamie did not seem startled. She must have heard Dani join her even if she hadn’t noticeably reacted.

“Dani, you didn’t have to come in here with me. I can do it. I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

While Jamie’s words said one thing, her body said another. Dani could feel Jamie leaning back into her, her body relaxing under Dani’s touch. Dani perched her chin on Jamie’s shoulder so she could whisper in her ear.

“Maybe you can do it on your own. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be exactly where I am right now. I know how bad you’re feeling. You just soak up the warmth and I’ll do the rest. Okay?”

“Okay,” Jamie whispered back. “And, Dani…thank you… for not leaving me alone.”

Dani’s thumb rubbed the soft skin on Jamie’s stomach in response. She hugged her a little tighter before letting go. Jamie whimpered, immediately missing both the warmth and the feeling of Dani’s body pressed against her own. Dani, meanwhile, was already getting Jamie’s shampoo. She squeezed some in her hands and began massaging it into Jamie’s hair and scalp. Even in her feverish state, it felt amazing to Jamie and she leaned her head back into Dani’s capable hands. When it was time to rinse it out, Dani placed her hands on Jamie’s shoulders to encourage her to turn around a face her. When their eyes met, Dani could see the love in Jamie’s, how no one had ever done something like this for her before. Dani smiled at her. Jamie looked so beautiful to her, even like this— red-nosed and feverish.

“Lean your head back just a bit for me into the water, okay?”

Jamie silently complied and Dani began rinsing the suds out of Jamie’s hair, using one hand to shield Jamie’s eyes from the water and the other to work the shampoo out of her hair. Jamie couldn’t help but smile at the thoughtful gesture. One she was satisfied that Jamie’s hair was clean, she tilted Jamie’s head back out of the stream of water. They were facing each other once again.

“You holding up okay?” Dani asked, wanting to check in. “I’m trying to hurry. I know you’re freezing and probably just want to lay down.”

“I’m still freezing and feel like shit. But honestly, please don’t rush. I’m gonna be miserable whether I’m in here or laying in bed. I’d have to be dead not to prefer being naked in here with you touching me like you are.” Jamie managed the best smirk she could given how bad she felt, but she got the desired laugh out of Dani anyway.

“I guess I’ll be taking my time with you then,” Dani responded, matching Jamie’s smirk with one of her own.

Dani retrieved Jamie’s washcloth and body wash. Jamie watched as Dani squeezed the body wash onto the washcloth, wishing her mind felt clearer to enjoy this more.

“Okay, turn around,” Dani instructed, “I’d like to do your back first.”

Jamie did as Dani requested, but she preferred her view from the other direction better. Dani began working her way along Jamie’s neck and shoulders, providing relief there for the second time that night. Jamie’s head rolled forward, giving her more access. Dani gently brushed Jamie’s hair to the side and her fingers grazed Jamie’s shoulder, drawing a contented sigh from the brunette. No one could make her feel like Dani could. She didn’t understand how just the slightest touch from Dani could just make her feel so safe and so special. As Dani gently and slowly worked her way down Jamie’s back, Jamie thought about how no one had ever seen her as vulnerable as Dani was in this moment. But she didn’t feel weak around Dani, even like this. Because Dani only make her feel stronger. It was a strange contradiction that Jamie didn’t think she would have been able to explain to anyone but Dani. Dani always understood. Jamie again focused on the feeling of Dani’s hands on her. One of Dani’s hands was on Jamie’s shoulder, using it to steady herself. The other hand was working its magic with the washcloth. The washcloth was so thin a barrier that it almost felt like Dani’s hand was directly on her skin.

“You can turn back around now,” Dani told her. “Everything okay so far?”

Jamie nodded as she turned back around to face Dani. She was once again struck by Dani’s beauty. The way beads of water ran down Dani’s face only made her look more captivating. Dani applied more body wash to the washcloth and began around Jamie’s collar bone, working her way out to her arms. Jamie never took her eyes off Dani’s face. Dani was being so soft and gentle with her, Jamie thought she might break from it. Only Dani had ever touched her with such care, like she was something precious. When Dani got to Jamie’s hands, she carefully paid attention to each finger, gently massaging them as she went. When she was done, she brought Jamie’s hands up to her face and kissed each one.

“Since you won’t let me kiss your lips,” Dani said, as if in explanation.

“‘Cause I have the flu, Dani. It’s bad enough for you that you’ve been around me this much.”

Dani just rolled her eyes in response and went back for more body wash. Despite the number of times she and Jamie had done this, Dani was suddenly anxious about the next part. Jamie had told her she felt the same way when their roles had been reversed. Dani understood perfectly now. Jamie could read the struggle on Dani’s face, saw the way her eyes darkened and how she was trying to steady her breathing.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jamie said. “You don’t have to if it’s too much.”

“No, I’ve got this, you just relax,” Dani responded. 

Jamie closed her eyes while Dani began washing her chest, almost forgetting just how horrible she felt. She rested her hands on Dani’s hips to keep her balance. They both held their breath as Dani’s hand trailed down, taking Jamie’s breast in her hand, a pert nipple grazing her hand through the washcloth. She once again took hold of Jamie’s shoulder with her other hand to steady herself, as she moved on to the other breast, cupping it in her palm as she worked. Dani tried desperately to shove down her own growing want, feeling guilty about feeling that way when it was not the current purpose. She hoped Jamie didn’t notice the way she squeezed her own legs together. This was only about Jamie’s well-being and Dani did not want it to be about her at all. There were so many people in Jamie’s life that had only ever used her body for sex, never bothering to care for the gentle soul inside. Dani would never make her feel like she owed her anything or that her value was only in how she could make Dani feel.

Dani moved down to Jamie’s stomach, hands grazing over toned abs that she loved so much. She could hear quiet hums of appreciation coming from Jamie and she knew she was doing a good job. As she got more body wash again, Jamie opened her eyes.

“How you holding up, Poppins? I gotta say, I probably had it easier. You use a loofa.” She winked and Dani let out one of her trademark awkward laughs.

“What? I mean, I’m totally fine,” Dani said, convincing no one.

“Then I must be losing my appeal,” Jamie mused.

_“Jamie_ ,” Dani said in a playful warning tone. “I did not make things this hard on you. Now, spread your legs.”

“I hope you know that, if I felt better, there are at least two jokes I would be making right now.”

“Then I know you really feel bad,” Dani responded.

Dani began her work on Jamie’s thighs, working her way in. When her hand dipped between her legs, Jamie’s hands automatically grabbed Dani’s shoulders to steady herself. Dani efficiently moved her way down Jamie’s legs, over her knees, and then to her calves, gently massaging them. She loved Jamie’s strong calf muscles, something she told her often. Of course, Jamie always brushed the compliment aside.

Dani finished her work and stood back up, wringing out the washcloth and draping it over the grab bar.

“Feel better?” She asked hopefully.

“Cleaner for sure,” Jamie replied, her voice sounding weak. 

“Maybe we should get you out of here,” Dani suggested, worried.

“It’s going to be so cold out there. Can we maybe just stay in here for another minute? I’m not ready to get out,” Jamie said tentatively, unsure of what Dani’s reaction might be. She shivered even under the warm water.

Dani rubbed her hands up and down Jamie’s arms. “Of course, we can stay in a few more minutes. But then we’ve got to get you out and under the covers.”

Jamie surprised Dani by stepping into her and wrapping her arms around her waist, laying her head on Dani’s shoulder. Dani immediately brought her arms around Jamie’s back and returned the hug, stepping them forward a bit so the water would hit Jamie’s back again.

“Is this okay? Can we stay like this for a minute?”

“It’s more than okay, Jamie. Whatever you need,” Dani replied, rubbing her thumb on Jamie’s back in soothing circles.

Dani held Jamie tightly and securely against her body, sensing that that was what she needed from her. Jamie was so weak that Dani was practically holding her up, supporting her weight with her own. Jamie’s constant shivering helped keep Dani from thinking too much about all the places where their naked bodies were pressed together, which was basically everywhere. Dani was determined to offer nothing but comfort to Jamie and to honor the trust that was being placed in her.

“I’m here. I’ve got you. You’re going to be okay,” Dani whispered in her ear.

Jamie tightened her grip and nuzzled further into Dani’s neck.

“Thank you, Dani. You’re just so warm.”

“I’m going to hold on to you all night. This warmth isn’t going anywhere. I promise.”

“You know, no one has ever done this for me.”

“Hugged you naked in the shower? I hope not. I’d kind of like to think this is our special thing,” Dani said teasingly.

She could feel Jamie chuckle against her.

“Yeah, that too. But no, what I meant is take care of me when I’m sick. No one ever done that before. _Ever_ , Dani.”

Dani couldn’t hug Jamie any tighter than she already was, so she brought one hand up to cup the back of Jamie’s head, trying to show her more support.

Jamie continued, “Even when I was with my parents, they never had time for me. I had to take care of myself. I tried to take care of Mikey though when he got sick. I didn’t much know what to do, but I always stayed with him. Kept him company. That was what I hated the most. The being alone. Especially later, in the foster homes… I was always just left alone. No one wanted to be around me when I was sick. They didn’t want to be around me when I was well either, for that matter. All I really wanted was for someone to hold me and make me feel not alone. I guess what I’m trying to say, Dani, is that I’ve been waiting my whole life for someone to do what you’ve done for me tonight.”

“Oh, Jamie. Thank you for telling me that. I’m so sorry you weren’t taken care of the way you deserved to be. My heart breaks for the little girl you were. But I can promise you that you will never be alone again. These arms were made for holding you, I’m sure of it.”

“Thank you,” Jamie whispered. She didn’t have any other words to express the depth of her gratitude.

Dani continued to hold Jamie. She waited for Jamie to pull away first. She certainly was not going to be the first to pull away after what Jamie has just shared.

“You ready to brave the cold?” Dani asked, as she felt Jamie loosen her hold and step back.

“Not particularly. But I reckon we can’t stay in here forever. The water bill would be a nightmare.”

“Good point. Let me jump out first and get a towel ready for you to walk right into.”

“Okay.” Jamie missed Dani as soon as she was gone. The shower felt cold and empty without her. But, a moment later, Dani was pulling back the shower curtain and holding a towel open for Jamie. Dani had already wrapped one around herself, much to Jamie’s disappointment.

Jamie turned the water off as she stepped out and into the proffered towel, the cold air assaulting her sensitive skin. Dani quickly wrapped the towel around her and started drying her off as quickly as possible. While Dani dried her body, Jamie reached over and grabbed another towel off the rack to dry her hair as much as she could. Dani handed her her pajamas and helped Jamie quickly put them on.

“Let’s get you in bed,” Dani said, ushering her into their bedroom. “You climb on in. I’m just going to throw some pajamas on real quick.”

“Would you mind grabbing me some socks while you’re in there?” Jamie asked.

“Of course. Need anything else?”

“Just you.”

Dani smiled and quickly changed into her pajamas, glancing over at Jamie the whole time. Jamie had the covers pulled up to her chin and was shivering again. Dani grabbed a couple of extra blankets and pillows from the closet. She added the extra blankets to the bed and propped the pillows up against their headboard so Jamie could be elevated. She knew that Jamie’s congestion was too bad for her to be able to sleep normally. Dani held up the socks dramatically.

“I need to see those feet,” she said. Jamie groaned and rotated her legs towards Dani’s side of the bed. Dani pulled back the covers just enough to expose Jamie’s bare feet but not enough to pull the blankets off her body. Dani slipped the socks on her feet.

“Thank you,”Jamie mumbled.

“Can’t have you sleeping without your socks,” Dani said, smiling. She situated her pillows and leaned back, pulling the blanket up over both of their bodies. The only light was from the lamp on Dani’s nightstand. Before Dani could say anything else, Jamie shifted into her side.

“I’m so cold, Dani.”

“I know. It’s the fever. I’m so sorry,” Dani said, wrapping her arms around Jamie and pulling her close to her side. Dani was willing every ounce of body heat she had into Jamie. She dipped her head to kiss Jamie’s forehead. She was still burning up. Dani closed her eyes as she squeezed Jamie tighter, feeling so completely helpless. Even under multiple blankets, Jamie could not get warm. She coughed and sniffled as the chills wracked her body. Dani wanted to cry. She didn’t know what to do, but she knew she had to stay strong for Jamie. She knew eventually the fever would pass. And she would hold her until it did. 

Under the blankets, Dani could feel Jamie rubbing her hands together. Dani moved her left hand from Jamie’s shoulder down to grab her hand.

“Here,” she said, guiding Jamie’s hand underneath her shirt to rest on the bare skin of her stomach. “I’m nice and toasty.” She tugged her shirt back down over Jamie’s hand to hold in the warmth.

“Mmm, that’s better, thank you,” Jamie murmured, adding her other hand under Dani’s shirt on her lower back, pulling herself impossibly closer to Dani.

Dani continued to hold Jamie tight, whispering encouragement and “I love you’s” in her ear. Jamie was too feverish to respond, but she heard every word Dani said and each one settled in her heart. Eventually, Jamie’s chills subsided and she fell asleep in Dani’s arms. _Finally,_ Dani though, _the aspirin finally did its job._ Dani knew that sleep was what Jamie needed, and she resolved to keep vigil over her all night long. She held Jamie securely as she slept, hoping that even subconsciously it made Jamie feel safe, loved, and protected.

Unfortunately, Jamie’s sleep was fitful. She woke up multiple times either because she couldn’t breathe from the congestion or she had a coughing attack. Each time, Dani was there to offer a Kleenex, more medicine, or a glass of water. Dani had everything Jamie might need on her nightstand and she tended to her all night long. Each time Jamie woke up, Dani rubbed her back and coaxed her back to sleep with soft words.

Dani didn’t sleep at all. She was too worried about Jamie to even pay attention to her own exhaustion. She watched the rise of fall of Jamie’s chest as she breathed and she took comfort in the feeling of Jamie in her arms, still curled up against Dani’s side with her head laying on her chest. Dani wondered if Jamie could hear her heartbeat. She wondered more if Jamie knew that it beat for her only. She thought about all the people who had failed to care for Jamie and how unfathomable that was. But, ever since they met, not a day had passed that Jamie had been unloved. Dani vowed that Jamie would never feel unwanted or unloved ever again. And she would only ever be touched with love and care. 

Jamie awoke when the sunlight peaked through the curtains in their bedroom. She still felt absolutely awful but she had made it through the night. She was surprised to realize that she was still sleeping on Dani. She glanced up, expecting to see her asleep, but Dani was looking back at her, eyes full of concern. One look and Jamie knew that Dani had not slept at all.

“Poppins? Did you stay awake all night?”

“Good morning,” Dani replied, brushing the hair out of Jamie’s face. “I was worried about you. Still am.”

“You did stay awake with me all night. Dani, I—“

“Shhh. It doesn’t matter.”

“Matters a lot to me, actually. No one has ever…” Jamie trailed off, struck by the enormity of Dani’s devotion to her. 

“Get used to it. You’re stuck with me.”

Jamie smiled. “Fine by me. I love you, you know.”

“I do know. But I never get tired of hearing it. I love you right back.”

It took another day for Jamie’s fever to break and several more for her to start feeling better. But, Dani stayed with her the whole time, tending to her every need and holding her close. And Jamie let her. They both knew what a big step that was. And, after both of their experiences, they discovered how much they not only craved the care the other offered but how much they loved freely giving that same love and comfort in return. They decided that, when you really love someone, that’s exactly the way it’s supposed to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this, but I hope it met your expectations! (Duplix- I hope that shower scene was long enough for you!) I hope you all felt like Jamie got all the love and care she deserves! I’d love it if you let me know what you think in the comments. :)
> 
> Also, for those who’ve read “I’ve Got a Problem, Poppins” (aka the MI5 fic), I’ve had several requests to continue their story in more of a one-shot format. I’m looking at doing a multi-chapter story comprised of moments in Dani and Jamie’s life after the events of the main story. It would not be a sequel, but more like snapshots— some fluffy and some serious. I’d love to know if that’s something people would be excited to read. Feel free to let me know here in the comments or over on tumblr at i-am-skairipa-100
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
